


In the light of the Gryffindor Fire

by Mandochk



Series: 12 Days of Smutness / 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 Days of Smutmas, Blow Job, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandochk/pseuds/Mandochk
Summary: Sirius proposes an experiment, and James learns something new about himself
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: 12 Days of Smutness / 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060691
Kudos: 24
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	In the light of the Gryffindor Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the 12 Days of Smutness brings my first M/M smut as well as my first M/M fan work of any kind. 
> 
> Please be gentle

“Well?”

Sirus’s low voice drifted through the common room, drawing my attention to the other male and casting a lazy eye over the top of my parchment. The other male was lounged over a plush couch opposite me, his bare chest peeking out from behind his half opened button-up shirt. His lips were partially open, showing pearly white teeth as he fixed his seductively steely grey gaze in my direction. 

“Well, what?”

I felt like I had missed something, as if he’d been talking for some time and was now frustrated that I had not been listening. 

“Fuck’s sake, Prongs. Put down the homework for one minute, would you?” 

The dark-haired male pushed himself from his chair and stalked toward me, fingers wrapping around the parchment and snatching it from my grip. His lips twitched in an agitated fashion as he examined my homework, his general disdain for school work clear on his face and then dropping it down to the table to return those eyes to me. I could have sworn that the other male had ‘tsked’ at me, the sound barely perceivable above the crackling fire. 

“You still have not answered my question, Padfoot.” 

Sirus let out a huff of air, so animal like that it reminded me of his animagus dog self. Two hands were thrown into the air, as he let the silent walls of the common room know his annoyance, and then slowly lowered to capture me between them as he rested his hands on the back of the couch I was sitting on. This close I could smell the intoxicating scent of his aftershave - a mix of earth, musk, and cloves that stirred something within me I still did not yet have a name for. 

“Nor have you answered mine, Prongs.” 

His lips peeled back to reveal more of his teeth, the seductive grin that had won him the heart of many a woman now causing my heart to patter excitedly in my chest. His eyes roved my body, as if he could undress my body with his gaze alone, and then moved his right hand to walk his long fingers along my chest. Each ‘step’ of his fingers was stressed with a whispered word, and I found I almost had to strain my ears to hear what he had said. 

“Have you ever experimented, James?”

I let out a nervous laugh, both trying to squirm away from his touch and yet enjoying it all at the same time. His actions and the sultry tone of his voice told me exactly what he meant by the word ‘experimented’. Had I ever been with someone outside of a normal Hetero relationship? Sirius’s fingers continued their seductive walk down my body, pausing along the route to loosen my shirt buttons and reveal my skin to the warm air of the common room. 

“Never.” 

That didn’t seem to bother Sirus much, his stormy gaze focusing on my body and the tip of his tongue trailing over his lips in anticipation. The sight caused a wave of tingling warmth to traverse my body all the way from head to toe, my mind racing with the realisation that I wanted to feel those same lips on my skin. Everything I had ever known about myself turned on its head in an instant, my gaze focusing on his as he grinned at me with a look that made me wonder if he could hear what I was thinking. 

“Perhaps it’s time that you did. There are other options on the buffet table beyond Miss Evans,” 

His hand lowered, working at the fastening of my belt and then the button of my pants beneath. Perhaps Sirius was right? I had spent so long pining for Evans it made me blind to other options - blind to people that might actually want me in return. My throat felt impossibly tight as I felt his hand slipping into my pants, the warm feeling of his fingers around my member drawing a shuddered inhale of breath into my lungs. The tingling warmth turning to arousal as my blood drained from my brain to the hardening part of my anatomy he currently held. 

My eyes fluttered closed as I lowered my head into the back of the sofa, my lips parting in a sound of delight as he finally granted my unspoken wish as he lowered to pepper feverish kisses along my partially exposed chest. My hips bucking up against him as he started to vigorously pump my cock. It was one thing to masterate with your own hand, but to have someone else do that for you was a different sensation all together - it was a lot more erotic and arousing. 

“Merlin’s beard,” 

The sensation of his dog like laugh against my skin caused another hot wave of arousal to wash my body, and I was vaguely aware of the sound of his own pants hitting the ground. I wanted to urge a bit more caution than he was currently displaying. We were in the common room after all, but I didn’t have enough function left in my brain to care anymore. Curiosity got the better of me, my head tilting forward slightly to examine the other male from beyond the lashes of my half-open eyes. Oh, what a sight he was. All sinuous muscles that were covered with slightly tanned skin that made him look like some kind of god. A trail of dark hair led my heated eyes down toward the twitching erection he was currently sporting, and I had to fight back the wave of self-consciousness that drifted into my thoughts. 

Padfoot was a lot bigger than I was, both in length and girth, and it left me feeling inadequate. It was a struggle to push those feelings aside, firmly reminding myself that size was not everything and that I should not be comparing myself at all against the other male - who did not seem the least bit disappointed with my size. His larger hand caught one of my own, guiding it down toward his own member and wrapping my fingers around it. 

I didn’t know what I should have expected the cock of another man to feel like. Part of me had thought it would be like holding my own - and it was in some ways, and yet not in others. My aroused brain focusing itself on the velvety feel of his skin under my palm, and the hot pulsing of his racing heartbeat beneath the pads of my fingers as I matched his fevered pace. Maintaining focus on giving him pleasure at the same time he was also pleasuring me was the hardest thing I had ever had to do in my life, my muscles shaking as his fingers moved to teasingly brush the underside of my balls, and there were times I found my body flailing in the chair as the insatiable pressure continued to grow in between my legs. 

Then I came - my muscles twitching and convulsing as the orgasm took full control and my seed painted the front of his abdomen. 

My eyes closed, the heavy lids threatening to pull me into a post orgasmic nap, and I fought hard to control that desire. As nice as that would be, it would be rather rude of me to leave Sirius hanging like that, I could still feel the throbbing of his cock in my lax hand, and the almost desperate whine that drifted past his lips. I forced me eyes open, using my free hand to push my still floppy body from the back of the chair and dropping my body to the ground as I gathered the courage to follow through with my plan and do something I never thought I would do to bring my fellow Gryffindor to climax.

I never thought that at any point in my life, I would give a blowjob to another man. Yet here I was wrapping my lips around his cock and giving him what I hoped was the best blow job of his life - though in reality it was probably sloppy as fuck given I’d never done this before. Again Sirus did not seem to complain, his hands burrowing in my hair as he rocked his hips gently with my bobbing head, and I was glad he had the self-control to not just bury himself deep down into my throat because I really had no idea what my gag reflex was like.

Throwing up on your sexual partners was not an attractive prospect in the slightest. Each time I took him fully into my mouth I would suck at his cock, my tongue running along it and earning such a strangled moan from him it encouraged me to continue my attentions of him. My hands trailing along his hips to tease ghosting touches over the same muscles I had painted with my cum not moments before. The twitching of his cock and the fevered moans that continued to part his lips told me all I needed to know. 

Sirius was not far off his own climax

A low, thoughtful sound left my throat, earning another moan from him as I picked up the pace, my fingers moving down past his hips as I remembered how wonderful it had felt when he had teased my balls. I brushed my fingers along the underside of his sack as I continued to suck and bob over his twitching length, and then I took them into my hand to gently squeeze. The roar of pleasure that parted his lips filled the room, even as his seed filled my mouth as he reached his own orgasm, and I had to admit the taste of him was the best thing I had ever experienced in Hogwarts yet as I swallowed down every drop. He collapsed down to the ground beside me, pulling me into his arms as we laid in front of the warm light of the fire.

“We should continue this somewhere a little more private.”

I couldn’t help but agree. It had been a blessing to have the common room to ourselves for so long, but that could only last so long and the last thing I wanted was for people to walk in on us like this. We spent many hours after that exploring each other's bodies in the privacy of the Room of Requirement. The time I spent with Sirius in that room where among the best I would ever experience within the walls of Hogwarts and it was not something I would ever change if given the chance to go back and do it all over again. 

Taking up his offer to experience something new had been among the best things I had ever done in my life. 

-END-


End file.
